


embun (dew)

by acidicanatomy



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, SOT AU, Stick of Truth AU, Trans Female Character, Trans Leopold "Butters" Stotch, no capitalization for style points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidicanatomy/pseuds/acidicanatomy
Summary: it's raining and things escalate from there.





	embun (dew)

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know if finishing a oneshot set in an au of an oc fic currently in plot hell should be classified as a dumbass move or a bold move.
> 
> so, some context: tia's a south park oc i have a story planned for and she's pretty unlucky in the dating scene. so i kinda made an sot au (aged up quite a lot) where she does get a girlfriend!! 
> 
> the journey in question is to tia's brother who's also trans and managed to transition in a non-modern medicine world and the two are trying to go to him so marjorine can transition.

it all started in the middle of a bone-soaking rain, the two were in the forest and had to run for shelter. 

they found a makeshift one left by other travellers under a wide trunk of an old tree. with their shared horse taking up a part of it, they had no choice but to huddle together with a small blanket to get warm.

this type of touch should be something they were used to at this point into their relationship. tia understood the time it'd take before she was comfortable with physical affection. she took everything slowly. from twining their pinkies in exchange of hand-holding at first to small pecks to the cheek and forehead. at least that was the deal before marjorine took initiative and finally kissed tia on the lips after the announcement of their journey.

that had been a few weeks ago. the progress came into a halt after passing several villages that didn't take kindly to girls being more than friendly. but it wasn’t like the two were simply set on abstaining from the physical affection that they had built up.

the drops of rain water slid through the contours of marjorine’s face. tia couldn’t take her eyes off from it. the blonde was a bit winded. her cheeks probably cold if she touched it, but even then she could spot the small blush on it due to her exhaustion.

it was cute, really. at that point tia wanted nothing more than to be the reason why marjorine was winded and blushing. she wanted to wipe away all those drops with her thumb.

because holy shit, it had been a _while_.

noticing the set of eyes on her, marjorine looked to her side. a question hanging low from her tongue but stopped when she saw the wide pupils on her partner’s face. the way she looked at her as if she was a national treasure (there was a voice that said, _“no, sir. no i’m not.”_ but she tried to shove it into the back of her mind with memories of the loving hugs and the words of affection exchanged between them).

it definitely caused marjorine’s blush to spread further on her cheeks and ears. something about the way tia looked spoke too much without saying anything. though tia complained about her hair often, the way it tried to lift itself against gravity moved her heart.

“what is it, tia?” she tried asking with a safe question.

tia hummed before answering. it felt like there were fingers tip-toeing up marjorine’s spine. though that couldn’t be possible, because tia’s hands were rubbing against hers in the space between them.

“nothing. it’s just… i want to kiss you.”

_oh. that was straightforward._

a small chuckle came out from tia and that was when marjorine realized that she had said her thoughts out loud. flushing even more, she turned her cheek towards tia. a small pout forming on her own lips due to the wordless teasing.

“well, then. i ain’t gonna say no that…” she muttered, her heart already skipping a beat from the nerves. the long gap between each physical affection only served as if she were waiting for a birthday surprise.

when she felt a tug from their joined hands, there was a pad of fingertip rub her bottom lip. it made her fully turn to tia and see the amusement cover her face.

“i want to do it properly,” tia said and tapped her finger to her lips, “here.”

the blood rushed to marjorine’s cheeks due to the gesture. in turn, tia bashfully took her hand from her chin (when had that been there?) and averted her gaze from her red face.

“...if it’s okay with you, marj.” tia added quietly, a small hopeful glance thrown to her in an attempt to read her face.

swallowing the lump in her throat felt too loud, but a small nod from the taller girl was all tia needed to inch closer.

the way her eyes fluttered close was pulling too many heartstrings. every single fibre of tia's existence told her to kiss your pretty girlfriend already but…

as hands clasped both of her warm yet damp cheeks, all tia wanted to do was to engrave the moment in her head. how vulnerable and unguarded she looked, the amount of trust to let tia see her like this. a droplet of rain water fell from her eyelashes down to the side of her lips. it drew her eyes to the tremble on her bottom lip that seemed like a string pulled on its seam.

tia praised her god for allowing her to see this.

the first moment their lips met, it was less if a kiss and more of a curt greeting. one that left the girls exhaling in relief after parting for a millimeter.

“is that okay?” tia whispered against her lips.

marjorine answered with an enthusiastic hum, her head leaning forward to start more of it. by the time they’ve lost count, her arms were around tia’s shoulder and the rest of her body was settled comfortably on top of her. meanwhile, tia took her time to explore the body of the girl on top of her. wandering hands skimming her sides, pressing enough to tease but quickly moving to her back side in an eager but innocent way.

the current situation would be far from what marjorine imagined making out would be like:

grass and dirt bunched up over where her knees pressed on the ground, the dark place where rain water leaked from the protection of the shabby roof, still shivering from the gust that came from the side --

_(or from the way tia’s soft hands were rising up her spine. somewhere in the back of her foggy head, she was aware that that was not the only thing on her body that was rising.)_

with the way her own mouth was coaxed open by a gasp when tia's fingers reached the base of her scalp, entwining the roots around there and messing up her hair, of the tongue that tasted her own, it left her head in circles from the feeling of the sweets they had earlier.

everything felt right. and she wanted this to continue on hours end. they wanted more of this.

that's what tia did, pulling marjorine closer. she's unbothered by the protruding thing that rubbed against her stomach.

but marjorine was. the gasp and the loud moan that came out of her didn’t diminish the way her want waned away.

a familiar, unsettling feeling went as quick as it came. but the impact it left - draining away the good feelings she had before - made marjorine break away abruptly.

“tia, wait.” she managed to get out with a voice akin to a whine. the way she placed her hands on her partner’s shoulder was all tia needed to put some distance between them. her hands were still circled around her waist but her face was open and ready to listen even when she clearly wanted to continue.

“what’s wrong?” the concern in tia’s voice was evident. supported by the way her eyes darted around marjorine’s face as well as their surroundings.

“i can’t... do this.” she hoped that was enough to clue her in to what’s wrong. they’ve had this discussion before. it’s one of the many reasons why they were even doing this journey in the first place.

and indeed, without needing any words, tia’s eyes immediately trails downwards. though she immediately raised her eyes back up again consciously.

“do you need any help with it?” tia asked.

marjorine shook her head.

tia responded with a strangled smile. already knowing the same answer to a question that occasionally came up.

“sorry, ti. it doesn’t feel right anymore." marjorine looked down to the space between them to avoid the warm brown eyes that never stopped looking at her with affection, even in moments like this. it was hard to escape the guilt, but one look from it and even that feeling would be replaced with something bigger.

an unknown feeling that washed over her like a high tide.

“don’t be. i’m happy we went that far in the first place.” after that answer, tia took her hands off marjorine’s waist and locked their fingers instead. she brought one hand to her lips, gently kissing the knuckles that rested there.

marjorine didn’t even know that her heart could skip even more beats after what had transpired.

the two took the time to make themselves presentable and pack up for their next leg of the journey. especially as the rain had passed away and the afternoon sun were shining through the leaves.

by the time tia was done, marjorine was still fixing her hair. so she took the off time she had to stare at her girlfriend unabashedly - a thought still on her mind.

“hey, marj.”

“hmm?” the girl hummed as she was still focused on tying her hair, ignorant to the small blush of the person beside her.

“did it… did it feel good for you?” tia started, all signs of coherence falling away when what they did dawned on her. she still tried to continue, “before you--”

her next words were cut off by a loud neigh beside them. and the two remembered the existence of their third, equestrian, company.

“...we really did all that in front of mr. peanut butter, huh.”

“we sure did.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know this is self-indulgent.
> 
> hmu at these accounts about anything honestly, i also draw some stuff.  
> twitter: @stuttersoverk2  
> tumblr: @asamlambung
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
